


Practice Makes Perfect

by cloj



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5070463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloj/pseuds/cloj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom Hiddleston has a rather unorthodox way of getting the best out of his students...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> OFC is over 18...just to clarify...

She walked up the front steps that led to the two-storey apartment, swallowing nervously before she pushed the button and waited for a reply.  
“Miss. Spencer,” came the smooth voice through the speaker, not questioning who was there, but stating it with great assurance.  
“Yes, it’s me,” she replied, holding her breath as she waited for him to respond.  
“Punctual as always,” he said, “you know I like that.”  
A shiver ran through her body as she allowed the seductiveness of his tone to wash over her, alluding to what she would receive if she pleased him enough.  
She felt a jolt go straight to her core, instantly causing her to become wet and she bit her lip, embarrassed especially as she had no underwear on.  
That was a requirement of her music lessons with her teacher, Mr. Hiddleston.  
Mr. Hiddleston, Tom, had come highly recommended when Layla’s parents were seeking a music teacher for their daughter. Layla’s parents thought it might do well for her to be able to add a musical instrument to her extra-curricular activities. Coming from an affluent family, many of the other parents of her University friends could not speak highly enough of Mr. Hiddleston and how quickly and consistently he was able to teach their daughters in the violin, piano or guitar.   
Layla had recently discovered why.  
A click brought her out of her daydream as she reached for the front door handle and turned the knob. She walked through, entering the foyer, closing the door behind her. Gripping her violin case, she began walking up the small staircase that let upstairs, specifically to the open atrium that her weekly lessons were conducted from.  
Mr. Hiddleston stood staring out the floor to ceiling window with his hands clasped behind his back. He turned his head to the side when he heard Layla’s delicate footsteps enter the room.  
“Good morning Miss. Spencer,” he said, always so formal, “I trust you are ready for our lesson today?” he enquired.  
“Yes Mr. Hiddleston, I am,” she replied.  
He turned around to face her, his hands still behind his back. Layla’s gaze travelled up and over him. He wore black leather shoes, tight black pants, and a tight fitting shirt that half the buttons threatened to come undone, sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a stern expression under his thin, black rimmed glasses. His hair was closely cropped with some curls along the front.  
He indicated towards the sheet music already placed on the music stand, ready for Layla to take her place.  
“Would you care to set up Miss. Spencer so that we may begin?” he gestured in a low but commanding voice.  
“Yes Sir, certainly Sir,” Layla answered.  
Tom watched the young woman walk over to the music stand, her wavy brown hair worn up in a loose-fitting bun, voluptuous curves visible under the fitted navy blue dress, the white Peter Pan collar adding an air of innocence to her.   
Just how he liked it.   
His eyes ran down the dress, noticing no panty line visible through the material.   
Another explicit request of his.  
He followed her shapely legs down to her feet clad in simple black ballet flats.  
Layla set her violin case on the small table next to the stand, opened it up and took the violin and bow out, but did nothing more, she simply awaited further instruction from her teacher.  
“I think we’ll practice one of my favourite pieces today Miss. Spencer,” he tapped a finger on his lip thoughtfully, “how about Pablo de Sarasate’s Zigeunerweisen Op. 20?”  
Layla gulped, “certainly Sir, if you think it best.”  
“I do darling girl,” Tom came up behind her, his breath ghosting on the back of her neck, causing her to visibly shiver.  
His hand gripped the zipper at the top of her dress, and slowly he began to pull it down. Once the zipper was open, he placed both hands on Layla’s shoulders and moved the dress off so it fell down around her ankles.  
Tom bent down, picking up the dress and the shoes Layla had taken off her feet, moving them to a nearby chair.  
Layla now stood before him, naked save for the see-through black lace bra that barely covered her nipples. He felt himself harden at the sight, wanting nothing more than to run his tongue over them, but that would have to wait, and, if she proved herself.  
“Are you ready Miss. Spencer?” he asked.  
Nodding, she picked up her violin and bow, placing the instrument between her chin and shoulder.   
“You remember the rules Miss. Spencer? Continue to play no matter what…”  
“Y-Yes Sir,” she stammered.  
Tom picked up his bow, tapping it on his fingers.  
“Let’s begin,”  
The piece Tom had chosen was about eight minutes long. Layla had been rehearsing it for some time now though there were still certain places in it that she still found tricky. Tom had assured her that it was time to take her instructions to the next level of teaching. When he used this particular method of teaching, it had its reward in the end, and Layla was desperate to get that reward.  
Taking a breath, Layla began to play. Tom was standing directly behind her, making her more nervous.  
About twenty seconds in the piece required very high notes to be played, so high that Layla unfortunately caused her violin to squeak slightly.  
WHACK!  
Tom’s bow came down swiftly across her ass, causing Layla to jump, though she kept on playing.  
A minute into the piece and the first lot of quick fingering along the strings were miscalculated by Layla.  
WHACK!  
Another blow to her bottom from Tom’s bow.  
“Concentrate Miss. Spencer,” he growled, “you’ve only just begun the piece.”  
She focussed and continued playing until about two and a half minutes in when a combination of high notes with quick fingering along the fingerboard down the neck of the violin was required. She cursed herself as her fingers fumbled again.  
WHACK!  
“I’m starting to think you’re enjoying this Miss. Spencer, considering how wet you already appear to be,” Tom said.  
Another minute later Layla lost concentration when she felt Tom step closer to her and the quick fingers needed to make it look like they were dancing over the fingerboard failed her.  
WHACK!  
Tears sprung to Layla’s eyes, but she kept going, the reward at the end was too great not to.  
“Concentrate Miss. Spencer!” Tom instructed, leaning in even closer, “concentrate.”  
Layla was about three quarters of the way through when the piece required her to tap her bow as though it were dancing over the strings. Again she hit a wrong note.  
WHACK!  
Again her bottom met with Tom’s violin bow.  
She trembled as she continued.  
Almost there, almost there, she thought, before she realised she’d missed her cue for the super-fast fingering over the strings just before the piece ended.  
WHACK!  
Her bottom burned as she struggled to finish the last few notes of the piece.   
Blinking back tears, she dared to look over at Tom.   
He eyed her curiously before speaking.  
“Maybe I underestimated you Miss. Spencer,” he said, “maybe you’re not ready for this piece after all…” he trailed off.  
“But…but I am!” she cried out, her voice frantic.  
“Really” Tom replied, “because I certainly did not see it then…”  
He regarded her thoughtfully.  
“Maybe we should shorten today’s lesson until you’re…more prepared?” he said, arching his eyebrows in question.  
“No!” Layla shouted, “I mean, no Sir, please…let me try this again?”  
“Very well,” Tom stroked his chin, “whenever you’re ready Miss. Spencer,” he waved his bow for her to begin again.  
Inhaling deeply, Layla closed her eyes and exhaled, opening them. Ignoring the throbbing pain across her bottom, and the wetness building between her legs, she began to play.  
This time she lessened the contact with Tom’s bow on her bottom to four strokes.  
“Again!” Tom shouted at Layla as he paced behind her as she began to play the piece.  
This time only two strokes of Tom’s bow across her bottom.  
Layla breathed out, she was close. She could do this, she had to, and she was so close she could taste it.  
“Again Miss. Spencer! I do not have time for your little daydreams!” Tom demanded as he swatted her bottom with his bow for good measure.  
“Begin!” he barked.  
Layla rested her violin in the crook of her neck and began again, determination etched on her face. She played the piece again, this time without error. She felt elated as she let her bow slide over the strings to play the last note. But she kept herself in check, biting her lip to hide her delight.  
“Please place your violin and bow back in its case Miss. Spencer,” Tom instructed, “and return to your spot.”  
Layla quickly returned her instrument back to its case and closed it before standing back in front of the music stand.  
Her legs were slightly apart, her arms by her sides.  
She felt Tom standing right behind her.  
Please…please… she thought, please let it be good enough, she silently prayed.  
“You seem to be coming along in leaps and bounds Miss. Spencer,” Tom said as Layla beamed with pride, “when you concentrate and allow for no lapses to occur,” he continued causing her heart to sink at his words, “I had to remind you no less than thirteen times when you lapsed in concentration today. Thirteen!” he exclaimed, “tsk, tsk…much too many.”  
Layla fought back tears, dismay written all over her face.  
“However,” Tom continued, “you took your instruction well and persisted. I like that,” he continued, “perhaps you need just a touch more incentive to advance yourself to the next level…”  
Layla felt the tip of Tom’s bow touch the inside of her ankle and slowly work its way up her leg, up to her inner thigh and finally rest on her now wet and throbbing core. Tapping it a few times lightly made Layla bite her lip and a moan slipped out of her mouth.  
He pulled his bow out from between her legs and stepped up so his body was now touching Layla’s back.   
He held the bow up so they could both see it.  
“My, my…If I didn’t know better I would say you quite enjoyed this lesson you little minx. Look at how wet you’ve made my bow darling,” he whispered in her ear.  
He threw his bow onto the table, feeling Layla let out the breath she was holding in.  
“Now Miss. Spencer,” Tom said as his hand made its way into Layla’s hair, releasing her bun and letting her wavy hair fall down over her shoulders, “you’ve had an extremely difficult lesson today. Let’s see what we can do to relax you now, eh?” he purred seductively.  
Fuck, she thought, his voice was like melted chocolate. Delicious, rich, decadent.  
“Turn around Miss. Spencer,” he said, waiting as Layla turned around to face him.  
Tom reached down between her legs, his fingers finding he was indeed correct. Smirking, he began to move them slowly back and forth through her slick folds.  
Layla closed her eyes and let out a lustful moan. After the build-up from her lesson, she was going to be deliciously rewarded for her efforts if she had pleased her music teacher, and today she had.  
Tom dipped two of his fingers inside of her, feeling her breath shudder as he pumped his fingers in and out, the room filling with the obscene noise of her wetness on his fingers as he fucked her with them.  
“Oh…ah…ohhh…” she moaned, reaching forward to hold onto Tom’s arm for support as he played with her, adding his thumb to her clit.  
He could feel her start to tremble as her orgasm neared. She was young and it hadn’t taken him long to figure out how to get her to come so easily.  
“Oh…oooh…” her grip tightened on his arm as she closed her eyes and hissed.  
Layla pushed Tom’s arm away, his fingers now too much for her sensitive skin.  
He towered over her as she stood trembling before he bent down and scooped her up in his arms, carrying her over to the couch, standing her in front of it.  
She heard him undo his pants behind her before he sat down on the couch, pulling her down onto his lap, her back flush against his body. She loved the feeling of being completely naked against his fully clothed body as much as he did.  
“Lean forward darling,” he said, waiting for Layla to move up enough so he could place his cock at her entrance before sliding her back down onto it, both moaning at the feel of him inside her.  
Holding her by the hips he began to thrust up inside her, watching her breasts bounce in the mirror reflected from the other side of the room. He reached up and cupped them before pulling the material of her bra down, exposing them to the cool air, watching her nipples as they hardened under his touch.  
Her breathing became heavy and faster as he fucked her.  
“Oh…god…oh…ohhhh…please…” fell from her lips.  
“Please what? Tell me…” he asked her.  
“Harder Sir…fuck me harder…make me come…” she pleaded.  
Tom moved his hands from her breasts and down to her knees, pulling her legs apart, resting them over his own opened legs. Keeping her legs forced apart, he reached for her arms and pulled them behind Layla, causing her back to arch. He began to thrust hard and deep into her, watching in the mirror as her legs were obscenely spread, her breasts exposed and bouncing with every thrust, her moans becoming wanton as she too looked in the mirror watching how he fucked her.  
“Fuck you feel so tight…so warm…” Tom growled in her ear, “spread out so lovely for me to fuck darling.”  
Layla could feel another orgasm build inside of her, the way Tom’s cock filled her so easily it didn’t take much. Tom could feel it too and pushed himself up off the couch he lifted Layla off of him with ease. He turned her around in his arms and walked over to the atrium window, her legs wrapping around his waist. Tom held her under her bottom and she winced from how sore it already was however Tom took no notice. He pinned her up against the window and thrust into her again fully causing her to cry out.  
Layla’s arms stretched out, scraping along the glass as she tried to find something to hold onto as Tom bent his head and took one of her nipples in his mouth, biting down and feeling her shudder underneath him.  
“Ohhh…fuck…” she moaned.  
Fuck he felt so good, she thought, his hands, his mouth, his cock, everything about him turned her on.  
He felt her tighten around him and her body start to shake, indicating she was ready to come.  
“Please…I-I need…” she cried.  
“Need. What? Darling?” Tom said, punctuating each word with a thrust.  
“To come…I need to come,” she panted.  
“Then let me hear you scream my name sweetheart,” he ordered.  
His command was all it took for Layla to come again, arching her back and screaming his name out as he thrust deep and hard into her.  
Tom waited until Layla no longer seemed dazed, her breathing returning to a slower pace before letting her legs down to the ground.  
“On your knees sweetheart,” he ordered, smirking as he watched her kneel before him.  
He took his still hard cock in his hand and began to pump his hand up and down it, his teeth clenching as he reached forward and fisted her hair in his other hand.  
“Open,” he groaned, waiting for her to comply before shooting his come over her open mouth, her face and her hair.  
She looked as sexy as hell covered in his semen, even more so when she licked her lips, tasting as much as she could of him.  
Tom pulled her closer to him and waited until her tongue cleaned his cock, relishing her hot little tongue as she licked him clean.  
He released Layla’s hair before fetching a towel for her to clean herself up with. He dressed himself and watched as she did the same, zipping her dress back up for her.  
Once she was presentable again, she placed her violin back into its case and turned to face her teacher.  
“I guess I’ll see you next Tuesday Mr. Hiddleston,” she said.  
“I look forward to it Miss. Spencer,” he said, smirking at her, “perhaps next week you could try the same piece again?”  
Layla thought for a moment, she had made it through today relatively unscathed, next week should be a cinch if she practiced through the week.  
Tom could practically see the wheels turning in her head.  
“Perhaps you should try sitting next week?” he suggested.  
“That would make it a bit easier I should think Mr. Hiddleston,” Layla agreed.  
“With my tongue between your legs whilst you play?” Tom grinned, “I’ll see you next week Layla.”  
Layla’s eye’s widened at his suggestion but before she could respond, the doorbell sounded.  
“Ah…my next student awaits Miss. Spencer,” he said, “I’m sure you can see yourself out and let them in?”  
“Of course Mr. Hiddleston,” Layla said before picking her violin up and heading out and down to the front door.  
She opened it and was greeted by another young girl like herself, however she wasn’t holding any instrument.  
“Violin?” the other girl queried.  
“Yup,” Layla answered, “you?”  
“Piano,” she replied before stepping in, “I’d better hurry, Mr. Hiddleston likes punctuality and since I actually need to sit to play…”  
Layla watched as she hurried up the stairs before closing the door behind her and walking towards her car, a smile on her face.


End file.
